My Oneshots Of Troyella
by LoveVilla
Summary: A collection of all my Troyella oneshot!
1. When I Pretend

Before you read!1. If you have the song 'When I Pretend' by Jordan Pruitt then you should play it and put it on repeat until you finish reading this one-shot. It will give you the emotion and feelings… I hope…

2. If you have that song, then don't rush! Read it slowly, in time with the song, read it slowly. Let the song repeat. You don't have to finish reading it before the song finishes.

_Thoughts of you keep running through my head__Images I just want to forget__I__ look in the mirror and put on a happy face__but__ nobody sees it__And I don't believe it_

**Gabriella Montez was in East High's girls bathroom. Her eyes were puffy ****red;**** obviously she had been crying her eyes out. The images of the guy who she fell in love with, the one she thought would love her forever, the guy that means the world to her, did something she thought he would never do**** and wanted to forget****. After calming herself down, she looked in the mirror. Putting on a fake smile, she quickly ran out the toilet**** and ran to her last lesson, ****trying to avoid him.**

_I...__Bought into every word you said  
__I never thought it's something I'd regret  
__I look at you now and wonder who I see  
__I'm__ lost in__ a__frenzy__and it's never ending_

**That night, she picked up her guitar, her note book and a pencil. She sat on her bed. Softly, she began to play a few notes and wrote something onto her note book. She placed the note book and the pencil down on her bed and sigh. ****Suddenly she starts to play her guitar and sang softly…**

The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again...  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
but only if I pretend

**As**** she sang, images of him keeps running through her head making her view watery. The way they used to talk, the way he kissed her, ****the way he said he loves her... those pictures keeps running though her head over and over again.**** She wanted to forget it, forget him, ****forget**** every single thing about him.**

If I could draw the world I want to see  
I know just how I picture it to be  
I stand here alone and know that it all was real  
You say you don't need it  
I know you don't mean it  
And I don't believe it

**She took the picture frame that stood on her night stand and pulled out the picture. The picture of them hugging each other tightly like it's the end of the world. She was so happy in that picture, having him by her side, right there next to her. Without a single warning, she ripped the picture in half then into little tiny pieces and threw it away just like what Troy Bolton did to her heart.**

The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again...  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
but only if I pretend

**Troy quietly climbed up Gabriella's tree and landed on her balcony. He saw her sitting there, on her bed, with red puffy eyes. He didn't know why she was avoiding him. He didn't know what he did wrong. He didn't want her to be angry at him. All he wanted to do is find the answer and get the love of his life back. He sneaked hear to her door but then quickly moved to the right so that he was hiding behind the door. He carefully listened to her… Thinking of every word she's singing. Was she really feeling what she was singing or was she only singing? Troy was confused, very confused.**

I'm where I want to beDon't you wake me from this dream...Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OOh... oh yeahwhen I go there again...I see the way you used to smileIf only for a while...

**Troy stayed in the same position just listening to her magical voice and looking at her facial expression at the same time****He saw a tear slipped down her cheeks and at that moment, he knew exactly what happened…**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hey **__**Troysie**__**…" Kathryn said as she ran a finger down Troy's chest.**__** They were in the halls all the kids are in class now. Troy was running late, as normal…**__** "How are you?" She whispered into his ea**__**rs and rubbed her knees on his private part making him wanting to moan but kept it in. Then the next t**__**hing he knew was Kathryn was pushed against the locker, having a heated make out session **__**with him. **__**Suddenly he heard something moving, like someone was running but he just pushed it to the back of his mind.**_

_**End flashback**_

**How he knew exactly why she was mad and avoiding him and him isn't just going to act like nothing happened. He's going to do something. Something that will make him gets his girl back.**

The way we used to talk all nightI still get butterflieswhen I go there again...I see the way you used to smileIf only for a whilebut only if I pretend only if I pretendOh Oh

**Troy softly knocked on the balcony door and waited for Gabriella to open it. As he ****hope****, she did but didn't say a single word.**

**"Gabi, I'm really sorry… ****I didn't mean to kiss her. It just ****happen****… I-" Troy rambled but was stopped by Gabriella placed her finger on Troy's lips.**

**"It's ok, Troy. I understand. I know I'm not much of a good girlfriend. So you have the right to do it…" Gabriella sighed as her eyes got teary.**

**"No... Gabi, you're the best girlfriend anyone can ever have. Every guy would kill to get you to be his girlfriend and I'm one of those guys." Troy said and before Gabriella can say anything, he quickly pulled her into a passionate and full love true love kiss.**

**After staying there, in the same position they broke the kiss when oxygen was needed. "You know, kissing me won't work everything…" Gabriella smiled.**

**"But it did this time…" Troy smirked.**

_**Authors Note: **_So what do you think of this one? I kind of rushed the end and I also didn't know how to end it! My mind was completely blank… I hope you like it! Thx for reading! Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Grafitti Love

"Yeah, totally." Gabriella giggled as she sprayed on the wall. "At last, I'm finished!" She exclaimed as she put down the empty can.

"What did you write... or draw... or paint, whatever?" Troy asked. He stopped spraying his side and turned to look at Gabriella side. There was a green and yellow blob sprayed all over the wall, not messy, not random paints, not just stupid junk – you can tell that it was made to be the background by the way the colors and texture mixed together well. _My Boy Friend _written on it in white and outlined thickly in black. "Ah... Interesting..."

"Well you are my best boy friend, right?" Gabriella asked.

"of course." Troy smiled. "Come' on it's getting dark, I'll drive you home."

The next morning, Gabriella arrived at school and didn't see Troy at their homeroom or their locker. _Where can he be at this time?... _Gabriella asked herself. She shrugged and skipped the place where she and Troy always hung out, which is at the wall. It was just behind school so they always hang out here when they had free period, it was near enough to near the bell when it goes off.

When she arrived, only to see Troy spraying and some cans which is lying around which Gabriella figures that Troy already used. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

He turned around and flashed her a smile. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Probably because my best friend isn't at homeroom so I'd figure that I should go and find him" She replied as she walked closer and closer.

"Well have you found him yet?" Troy joked.

"Well he's standing in front of me." Gabriella stood in front of him. Suddenly the bell rang. "Come' on, you wouldn't want to be late today, I saw Mrs. Darbus while I was going to my locker and boy, she was _not _in a good mood."

"So I'll see you after you finish your after school activities, I'll be waiting at the library," Troy said as they walked to Gabriella's next class after free period. In reply, she just nodded her head politely and smile. "Bye."

After school, Gabriella skipped towards the library. Once she entered, no one was in there. She kept on walking deeper into the library and suddenly she heard a giggle. She quickly slid behind a bookshelf and peeked only to see Troy and Cherrie, from Gabriella's math class, flirting. She didn't know why but she felt like her blood was boiling hot. She turned back. She knew that she had something for him for a long time, something more than friends, something more than best friends. She bit her bottom lips and closed her eyes, trying to block the tears from falling. She cant hold it anymore. She leaned against the bookshelf letting tears stream down her face. Wishing that it wasn't true, she peeked again but this time seeing nothing...

Two hours later, Gabriella was staring at the wall they've been spending time together, not making a single noise. I was silence, dead silence. All you can hear are birds chipping, paper and plastic bag scattering, and fallen leaves getting blown away in the wind. She sighed. she got out her red can and pointed it at the word _boy... _She closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting the reminding tears flow. Without any clue, she sprayed a _huge _red cross over the word _boy_. At that moment, Cherrie stood at the railing on the 2nd floor of this place facing the other way, she didn't see Gabriella. Gabriella turned around and saw Cherrie standing there. Then she glared at the finished can of paint in her hand then back at Cherrie. Without thinking, she threw the can at Cherrie and quickly ran to hide. "Owch!" Cherrie rubbed the back of her head. She picked up the can and glared at it. "What the hell..."

"Hey, Cher." Troy said as he walked towards her. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing, I just... found it." Cherrie lied.

"Oh...kay..." Troy answered and turned around to see the red cross. "What..." He said to no one.

"What what?" Cherrie raised her eye brows.

"Nothing." He lied. "Listening, I'll see you tomorrow at school, it's getting late, you should go home." He said as he walked towards stairs which of course, leads down.

"Wait! Troy, where are you going?" she shouted after him.

"I'm just going to get some... Stuff." He stopped and shouted back. Cherrie just shrugged an skipped off to the school's car park.

45 minutes later, Troy stood in front of the wall staring at it as if it was a big screen TV. He sighed. He looked down at the cans of colours he got from the boxes he and Gabriella secretly kept them. He neil down and looked at the cans, finding a a colour. After a few seconds, he picked up a can and starts spraying... All over the wall, on top of the old ones, covering everything he can possibly cover.

The next day, Gabriella walked to the wall. She stared at it. She couldn't read what's on the wall because she was too far away but figured that it was re-done. Troy quietly walked towards Gabriella as if he knew that she was going to be here at this time. "Gabi..." Troy waited for a reply or at least a word but Gabriella just stayed quiet biting her bottom lip and avoiding his eye contact. "Gabi, look at the wall." Troy simply said. She obeyed his words and looked up. A big _SORRY_ was painted on. "I'm sorry for what I did... But what did I do?" He asked.

Gabriella smiled a little. "_I'm _sorry. I was just..." she tried searching for the right word. She didn't know what to use, sad? Angry? Stressed? "I was just jealous?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"Of?" He asked. "Me and Cherrie?" She just nodded in respond. "But you weren't mad or jealous when I dated other girls."

"That was long ago, Troy. I dont know what happen but... I-I think I..." Gabriella paused.

"I love you." Troy finished her sentence.

"Exactly" She whispered softly. She closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips on hers and knew exactly what's happening. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he wrapped his strong protective arm around her. When air was needed, they pulled apart and grin. But suddenly Gabriella's smile turned into a frown. "What about Cherrie?"

"We weren't dating. She wasn't the one I like or love." He answered and kissed the top of her head. "You are."

**_Author's Note: _**This is a onesnot. There's less chance that I'll change it to a story because some one you might notice, I suck at writing LOONNGG story. I'm better at writing oneshots! But thanks to everyone who reviews! I really apreciate it!


	3. The Only Word

She sighed, sitting in her living room on the floor across from her beloved boyfriend. They played scrabble and watched TV at the same time. She sighed again. She wondered... Does he really love her? She only want to hear three simple word, I love you .

"Troy, is the word love so hard to say?" Gabriella asked.

He sighed and looked down at the scrabble board. After a little moment, he grinned and placed 4 letters on the board which _spelt LOVE. _He looked at Gabriella and smiled, hoping that she would smile too but all he got in return was silence and a sad-face Gabriella. A tear drop ran down her face and onto the glass table. She stood up and headed out the door.

Troy sat there with a confuse look stuck on his face. A loud car break brought him back to reality. He jumped got on his feet and dashed out his front door to see what happened. Once he saw, he ran to the figure that laid lifelessly. Everyone who was near stop and looked. Some was covering their mouth, some mumbling something to the other, kids running to their mommy or daddy – crying.

"Gabi... Gabi, Gabriella!" He shook her. "Gabriella!" He yelled again. He turned to the people who was starting to form a little circle around him and Gabriella. "Someone, call an ambulance!" He shouted, tears started to form.

"Troy..." Gabriella whispered softly, so soft he could hardly hear. She opened her eyes but suddenly she snapped it shut. "My... head, leg, everything. It hurts so much..."

"Gabi, it's all ok. I'm right here. The ambulance is coming, we'll get through this, I promise." He promised her. Only if he knew that he couldn't keep that promise... "Just... Stay with me... I cant live without you."

"Troy, I-" Gabriella started but then, once again, her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

"Gabi, Gabriella, please answer me." Troy said.

Not long after, sirens were heard. The ambulance came and took Gabriella to the hospital.

In the waiting room, Troy and the gang sat patiently waiting for the doctor. After what seems like days to Troy, the doctor came out, wiping his forehead. "Miss Montez?"

"I'm, I mean we're here for her." Troy stood up.

"We would like to speak to her parents?" The doctor asked.

"They're not here." Sharpay spoke up and sniffed.

"I'm her boyfriend." Troy said.

"Then can we speak to you please." The doctor said as he walked out of the room. Troy nodded in respond and followed.

"What if she's dead?" Taylor whispered.

"Don't be stupid, you know Gabriella's strong, she'll survive. I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen? She'll be jumping around in a week!" Chad said trying convince his crying girlfriend... and himself. "I hope that's true..." He mumbled.

Troy stiffly walked back in with the doctor behind him. He didn't say a single word. "Troy, is she okay?" Ryan asked.

He shook his head no. "Gabi... Gabi's in comma..." Everyone's mouth hung open slightly. "Can we see Gabriella?" Troy asked the doctor.

"Only one person will be allowed, we don't want it to be crowed." The doctor said and left the room.

Everyone looked at each other, they obviously knew that Troy was desperate so Troy was the one who went to see Gabriella.

He walked into Gabriella's room quietly and closed the door. He turned back as saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Her right arm and left leg was broken, a few ribs too, scratches here and there but everything was perfect and fine. He tucked a few curls behind her ears and caress here face.

Two nights later, Gabriella's still in comma. Troy didn't sleep, he barely ate, he didn't laugh, he never talked, he didn't play basketball, he did nothing. He thought about everything that's happen. It was all his fault, only if he had said the three words. Why was he so scared, he asked himself. _Because I'm just going to end up hurting her in the end... But, I love her... So I would never hurt her right? _He held her hand tight. "Gabi, I'm sorry and I lo-"

-beeeeeeeeeppp- (Long beep)

_**Author's Note:**_ This is one of the stories that I don't like... Sad ending... Aww, poor Troy, he didn't get the chance to say I Love You to Gabriella. For those who doesn't understand, Gabriella died. Anyways, the hospital part sux because I wrote it at 3 in the morning! Uh-oh, I have panda eyes:( Well please review and hope you guys like it but hate it in a way but like it, get what I mean right? Lol.


	4. Blame It All On Me

Tonight was the prom night. Instead of dancing and having fun with my friends and best friend who I like, well love, I have to sit in my bedroom, doing nothing but staring at the wall... I was banned to go to the prom for doing something I didn't do... So basically, I took the blame for someone else.

I thought back to when Mrs. Darbus found out about the broken statue. Everyone was called to the auditorium for a emergency meeting/assembly.

"_Someone has broken the school's statue." Mrs. Darbus said. "As all of you know, the prom is two more days. If the person who broke it doesn't show up either today or tomorrow, everyone is NOT going to the prom." She announced._

I knew the person who did it all along. Since he – whops – I mean the person who did it doesn't show up, I'll have to to be the one. Otherwise, I wont be fair for everyone else, and for me? My life is a complete disaster so who cares? I thought back to when I was at Mrs. Darbus room, tell her that I was the one who did it...

_I stood in front of the door unsure if I really want to do it or not. I took and deep breath and opened the door. "Mrs. Darbus?" I asked softly._

"_Yes, Ms. Montez?" She answered back._

"_I..." I started. I bit my bottom lip and took a very deep breath. "I was the one who broke the statue!" I spatted it out._

_Mrs. Darbus froze and glared at me."You? I always knew you're not as innocent as you look..." She mumbled. "Principle office, NOW!" She shouted at me and she pointed out the door._

I sighed. It's a friday night and I have _nothing _to do. A tear drop ran down my face. Followed by another, and another, and another... I had a little flash back of what happened when everyone knew/thought I was the one who did it...

"_That's her! She's the one who broke the statue..." A girl whispered to another girl, but suddenly, everyone heard her and everyone started whispering... I sighed and rolled my eyes. I kept on walking and walked faster and faster as I felt more pair of eyes were on me..._

Suddenly, I heard the front door rang(is it right? I cant remember what you call the thing that you press and it makes a sound. Buzzer or something) ran down the stairs. I saw Troy standing there, on my front step. "Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the prom?" I asked him as I opened the door.

"Well, what's the point? My best friend isn't there." He walked in and sat on the stairs. I followed and sat beside him. Silence took over... "Gabi, I'm sorry..." He broke the silence. "You shouldn't have took the blame for me."

"I didn't have anyone to go with anyways, so it's ok." I mumbled as another tear ran down my face. He slowly cupped my face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. I stared into his ocean blue eyes and closed my eyes. I can fell that his lips and mine were only a few centimeters apart... Suddenly my front door swung open and I heard a loud music which made me opened my eyes. I groaned...

I saw the gang at my doorstep. "Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" I asked the same question.

"Well, you're not going to the prom so it's coming to you!" Sharpay said. I just smiled, my friends are the best friends ever!

We went inside and start dancing, talking and eating. Suddenly, ding-dong! Someone was at the door. I went to opened it and saw the cheerleaders and other people from school. "So this is where the party is, right?" One of the cheerleader asked and my grin got wider. More people came until my house was packed with almost everyone at East High.

After the party, I went to find Troy. "Hey Troy..." I said as I walked closer to him. He just turned around and smiled. "Thanks for everything..." I whispered.

"No prob." He answered and looked at me. We started at each other...Slowly, I start leaning in and felt he was too. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine and sparks ran through my entire body. I knew there was something special...

_**Author's Note:**_ So there it is. Not so great but it's... ok, I guess... I was based on a Disney Channel series called _Lizze Mcguire, _quite old but I still like to watch it!I wrote it on my iPhone so it kind of sucks. Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Dont forget to review! Anyways, please vote in my poll for which story or one shot I should post next? Break That Spell or You, Me.

Break That Spell (Story):  
Troy and Gabriella was happy and inlove. Until one day, Sharpay found a magic wand and changed everything. She has the power of god and can control every single thing, everyone obeyed her, and that was what she wanted... Will there be a happily ever after for Troyella[TxG

Me, You (Oneshot):  
Gabriella had a huge crush on Troy since she came to east high. The only problem is every girl in school wants Troy to themself and would do anything. One day, she faced Troy and she has two options: walk away or tell him...


	5. PostIts Love

The window was slightly ajar while droplets of rain hit against the window pane. The whole room was dark and the only light sources available was from the glass window that shows a remarkable view of the ocean and the dim light from a Mac air placed on the neatly made bed. Tapping rapidly on the Mac air was a tanned Filipino teen who was leaning towards the screen. Her name was Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. She stopped typing but still not taking her eyes of the screen; she straightened her back and read what was in front of her. Right now her face showed lots of emotion, sorrow, sadness, everything that showed pure depression. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling and snapped the laptop shut…

_One year later._

Gabriella sat at her dresser applying her make-up. She turned slightly to the huge calendar that was hung on the wall beside her dresser to reassure herself that today was _the_ day. On the 23rd it was marked in big bold letters saying _Troy comes back!_ Surrounding the calendar was pictures of her and a guy with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Beside them were 2 pink post-it notes one saying _2008 Troy goes to NY_ and the other one saying _2009 today… he comes back (:_. She tied her hair into a messy bun but still managed to look beautiful. She was wearing a grayish vest with fur on the edges over a plain white beater, a matching black mini demine jean and a pair of blue and white stripped long socks under a pair of silvery Stella McCartney trainers. Looking into the mirror and blowing a kiss to herself, she smiles confidently and left the room.

Later into the day, she walked down the stairs and came face to face with the guy in the pictures and a group of other guys behind him. They stared at each other for what seems like forever but Gabriella finally broke it. There were whispers coming from the people behind the tall, handsome muscular guy Troy, the corner of his lips twitched and curved into a little smirk. Gabriella bit her bottom lips and kept walking down the stairs but in a fast pace acting like nothing happened. "Oh she's mad…" One of the guys teased. Troy had a slightly puzzle look on his face but shook it away. He ran down the stairs after her, "Gabi, Gabi, Gabriella" He finally caught up with her. "Why are you running away from me? Why don't you ever answer my emails?" He shot her with questions. Silence, she didn't move one bit. "But you got prettier, have you got a boyfriend yet?" He asked smiling hoping he would start something with her, but instead, turned around and walked away.

At lunch, Gabriella headed for the library and settled at one of the back table. She sat next to some guy that was pretending to be reading but was actually playing a game on his iPhone. She starred out the window for a while, completely bored and blanked out. She then picked up one of her old note book and flicked through it. A picture of her and Troy fell out of the note book. She picked it up and examine it, it was a picture of Troy hugging her, on his arm, was written _wait for me !! __–Troy_. She sighed and suddenly she saw Troy and quickly stuffed it back into the note book.

Troy spotted Gabriella, placed the books he had in his hands down onto the oak table and took a seat next to the guy who was still tapping on his iPhone furiously. "Gabriel-" Troy started but he was cut off. "Sssh!" The iPhone guy put his index finger on his lips. Troy sat there staring at Gabriella with his head on the table. Suddenly, an idea hit his mind, he unzipped his pencil case and pulled out some post-it notes. He tore the top ones that were dirty; he wrote something on the post-it and stuck it on one of his books. He then slid the book across the table to where Gabriella was sitting pretending to be studying. She picked it up and read it, _r u still the same ?!?_, she softly put it onto the table and kept on reading. Troy sighed and sent her another one. She scanned it quickly and placed it on top of the other book. _I know whom u r falling in love with ?!_

The next day, slightly before time for free period, Troy stood against the East High wall waiting for a certain gorgeous brunette to appear. He had to pretend that he felt sick and asked for a visit to the nurse so that he wouldn't miss Gabriella. Troy closed his eyes and after what felt like an hour he shot it open due to the loud bell sound signaling that it was the period was over. At that minute, Gabriella walked through the slightly dirty glass door. Troy used his elbow to push himself off the wall and followed Gabriella, making sure he was keeping a good amount of distance.

Once they reached Gabriella's destination, which was a book shelf that contains a series of books that Gabriella loved, Troy grinned with hope. Gabriella pulled out a book and was a little surprised to see a yellow post it on the cover of the book; she read it, _What r u thinking ?_ She held it in her hands, slightly confused and pulled out another book, _Are u angry at me ?_ Then again, she bit her bottom lips and snuck a look around. Suddenly, Troy came out from behind the book shelf. She stared at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Without any clue, the bell rang to say that it was time for the next period. She shoved the book at him and walked off.

At lunch, that day, Gabriella opened her locker only to find a bright, now-familiar, yellow post-it; _cya there ): !?!_

_Flashback…_

It was a lovely day. Bright sky, with a bit of could floating through the sky. About a year ago, before he went to New York. It was the only two of them sitting at the top of a white building eating sandwiches, nothing can get anymore perfect. They were both smiling, clearly both were very happy at that moment.

_End of flashback…_

She wasn't sure of what to do, her head tells her to not go but her heart desires. She stood there thinking biting her bottom lips, she always does that whenever she thinks of him, which she seems to be doing that quite a lot now. Gabriella let out a big huff and grabbed some stuff that was necessary, and then slammed her locker. She chose to follow her mind.

_Flashback…_

One night, Gabriella was in a white jacket that was over a plain black spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of black tracking bottom to top it. She sat on her squared furry carpet that was decorated with some black-patterned pillow and one of those big, modern round lamps that was set beside the expensive carpet. Her white 3G was in her hand, sliding up and down her contact list, thinking if she should call him or not. She pressed on his name and waited for him to pick up. Mean while at Troy's place, it was filled with loud bashing music and people dancing everywhere. So, of course, he didn't pick up his phone. He was just letting it ring, ring, and ring. Gabriella sucked in a mouth full of air and let it out with a huge sigh.

_End of flashback…_

Mean while with Troy, he was standing on top of the white building that he and Gabriella used to hang out, hoping that she would come. He paced around the top surface of the building, impatient, starring at his watch as each minute passed by. He finally decided that Gabriella wasn't going to come and he knew exactly where she would be.

When he got the library, he went to the table that they were sitting at yesterday and found her sitting there, reading some kind of romance series. He took the seat that was diagonal to hers and passed her a book with a post it on it. She took it without making any eye contacted and skimmed it. _Why don't you us 4 lunch ?!? (flip through the book)_ She did as it said on the post-it and there were loads of post-it and was stuck inside the book. She flipped one page _Have you eaten anything yet?_ Then the next page _R u ok ?!_ Then the next, _why don't you respond to what I say ?!?_ Troy got frustrated; stood up and smashed his fist onto the table making a loud bang. "Gabriella, what is up with you!?" he shouted. Then he noticed that people all around was staring at him. Gabriella looked around trying to hide her face in her book because of embarrassment. Troy didn't care at that moment, he was pissed at Gabriella, and he didn't even know what he did wrong.

_Flashback…_

The window was slightly ajar while droplets of rain hit against the window pane. The whole room was dark and the only light sources available was from the glass window that shows a remarkable view of the ocean and the dim light from a Mac air placed on the neatly made bed. Tapping rapidly on the Mac air was a tanned Filipino teen who was leaning towards the screen. Her name was Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. She stopped typing but still not taking her eyes of the screen. She was on Troy's website. It had a huge banner at the top of the page saying, Troy Bolton with a little cartoon basketball next to it. As she scrolled down, it revealed a picture of Troy who was holding a delicious-looking chocolate cake in one of his hand and his other arm wrapped around a girl. At the bottom of the picture, it was labeled Happy birthday. Gabriella straightened her back and sucked in what was in front of her. Right now her face showed lots of emotion, sorrow, sadness, everything that showed pure depression. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling and snapped the laptop shut.

_End of flashback…_

That afternoon, after school was over, Troy and a few of his friends were in a room that had light green walls. Each wall had a paper with the name of the people who reserved each wall. Troy was finishing off his graffiti when he just noticed that Gabriella's wall was completely blanked. "Troy, dude, let's go." One of Troy's friends shouted. Troy quickly sprayed a little more onto the green wall and threw the almost-empty can into the box that was filled with empty cans.

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she was lying on her stomach on her bed whilst using her index finger to move the cursor of her Mac air. The flashback that afternoon made her go back to the only web she never dared to enter again. As the finish loading, the birthday picture was replaced with a picture of Troy and a girl with a heart frame; Gabriella couldn't quite remember if it was the same girl or not since it was already about two years ago. Suddenly, next to it was a list of videos. She skimmed through it, it was videos of him and some of his friends and family, she wasn't interested until one caught her attention. She clicked on the link and then picture turned into a video. "I hope you were here, Gabriella. I miss you." Troy said into the camera holding the cake. The date was set a year ago. She was surprised that she never saw this before. Her frown turned into a little grin as she remembered about the party that night, and she was suppose to be finishing her wall. She knew exactly what to do.

When she reached the green-wall room, she pulled out one post-it that was in a bag that was filled with other yellow post-its. These post-its were the ones that Troy used. She was glad that she didn't throw them away. One by one, Gabriella stuck the post it's beside each other. When she finished the post-it, it formed a rectangle but there were some spots that were empty. She took out some pink post-its from the bag and filled the empty pass with the lovely-pink post-its. Then she carried a little table and placed the a little further from the wall and then got out a projector and a laptop, and gently put them onto the table. She connected the projector to the computer and then doubled-check that everything was working.

That night, Troy entered that green-walled room and _Right Round by Flo _Rida was playing in the background. He saw people crowding around something. As he walked closer, he pushed through the crowd to only see something that shocked him – in a good way. He broke into a big smile when he saw it. It was a big post-it rectangle and the world _love_ in the middle formed with some pink post its. Then, a light beam from the projector shined onto the filled-with-post-it wall and showed the pictures of Gabriella and Troy.

The next morning, Gabriella arrived at school early and there was barely anyone around. She opened her locker and saw the familiar yellow post-it on her locker door. She grinned as she read it, _CAN U B MY GIRLFRIEND ?_ She held the post-it in her hands and shut the locker softly, unlike the other time when she smashed it. As soon as she turned around, ready to take a step, Troy was standing right there with a huge smirk on his face. Gabriella tried to make a straight face, pretending that she was angry and leaned against the lockers but then again, she was never good at lying or acting so she broke into a smile and pushed herself off. "Where's my gift from New York?" She finally said a word to him. "It's right here." Troy's smirk turned into a smile, which was getting bigger every second, holding an orange box up and handed to her. When she was reaching for it, he pulled it back and said, "You want it? Then come get it!" Troy yelled and ran off. Gabriella was confused for a split second but then realized what was happening and ran after him, laughing happily, knowing that everything is back to normal between them now.

**Author's Note:**__Well to tell you the truth, I _always_ write my endings to my story past midnight, hahah. It's about 4:44am right now ): I'm so sleepy but I'm planning not to sleep because I have to wake up at 5:15am anyways to pick my brother up at the airport (: He's coming back from ski trip ! Anyways, because of my used-to-have obsession with post-its and graffiti, it has inspired me to write a story related to those two object(s)! The story line is crazy and whacky but I think it was kindov cool, don't you? (: Thanks for reading, don't forget to R&R !


End file.
